


Day’s End

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Porn, Romance, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Loki joins Tony in the shower after a long day.





	Day’s End

All day Loki yearned for Tony’s hands to be on him. But Loki and Tony had lives, with errands and chores that snatched away time they longed to spend pressing their nude bodies close.

Finally, evening came. When Loki entered their home, he heard the shower running. He followed the sound.

They didn’t say anything because they couldn’t bear to delay the meeting of their mouths. Water rained over their bodies as Tony turned Loki to face the wall and slicked conditioner over Loki’s hole.

It was then that they finally spoke, moaning one another’s names as Tony entered him.


End file.
